Brother vs Brother
by Immortal Drake
Summary: It has been a few months since Space Godzilla's first defeat, and a year since Storm Godzilla's. Storm Godzilla has since taken up residence in the Atlantic Ocean, Space Godzilla on the Moon. When a mysterious psychic presence brings the two Sons of Biollante together, it is a recipe for disaster. Rated T for violence and language.


**A/N: Hello again readers, and this is Brother vs. Brother. I saw the popularity of Storm Godzilla and Storm Rising (over 300 total views!), and I felt that I should continue his story. It is not exactly where we last left of with him, but this would be infinitely more interesting.**

**Also, as of the 17th, my total views for all stories this month went over 300, and I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read my stories, for without you all, this would not be happening. Without further ado; please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, that belongs to Toho. I only own OCs and story concepts.**

Brother vs. Brother

By: Immortal Drake

_CRACK-HIIIZZZZZZ_

A beam of crackling red-orange energy lanced forward and struck the grey, dusty surface of Earth's Moon, kicking up clouds worth of dust and sending debris flying. The perpetrator of this phenomenon? A giant, 85 meter tall purple scaled reptile that stood on two legs, with a dark reddish chest and abdomen, ivory claws, a face that held a mouth full of sharp teeth and two glaring yellow eyes, two sharp tusks flanking the toothy maw, a sharp yellow crest atop the head, two large crystals jutting from the shoulders, and crystalline spines running down its back with a tail tipped by a cluster of the same crystals. This was Space Godzilla, mutated spawn of Biollante, destroyer of Fukuoka, and kidnapper of Godzilla's son.

And he was pissed.

It had been about three months on Earth since his defeat; he had separated into motes of energy upon his "death," and reformed himself on the Moon to gain energy more quickly. It was a good thing the humans had never bothered sending cameras to the Moon, otherwise they would have spotted the towering crystal monolith Space Godzilla had constructed there. Right now, the crystal monster was stewing in his anger; he should have been more powerful than that other, the one who was like him yet not like him. He released another Corona Beam into the ground, taking his anger out on his environment rather than its cause.

Space Godzilla decided this was getting him nowhere, he was more powerful now than that past month. He cast his mind outward, towards the peaceful green and blue orb down below. There were plenty of other kaiju on the planet, but Space Godzilla wasn't going to waste his time on them. He searched and searched, finally his mental gaze was settled on an island in the Pacific, the home of his rival and his son.

Suddenly a disturbance disrupted the peace of the island, it was engulfed in a bright flash of light and fire, a mushroom cloud rising into the Earth's atmosphere.

Space Godzilla was momentarily taken aback, just like that, his rival and his son were gone. Returning to himself on the Moon, Space Godzilla regarded the small speck of light that he could see that marked the island's location. With his rival supposedly gone, Space Godzilla knew not what to do with himself. The one monster that would be his greatest obstacle was gone; vaporized in a ball of light.

Casting his mind out once again, Space Godzilla instead now searched for what would be his first conquest of the Earth. Racing over the Atlantic Ocean, he detected a power that gave him pause, it was similar to his own. Whatever sort of power it was, Space Godzilla couldn't get a proper fix on it, he had no idea on how powerful this being was nor what it looked like. The only thing he could psychically glean was an island covered in a thick cover of storm clouds.

* * *

It had been nearly a year since his defeat at the hands of Godzilla, Storm Godzilla reflected on his past as he paced back and forth along the island he had claimed as his own. It was a small island, mostly rock with short, shrubby vegetation, perfectly situated where the storm kaiju could easily generate the tempests needed to sustain him. Since then, he had had only distant brushes with others of his kind, in particular that annoying moth. He much preferred this isolation, as Storm Godzilla figured out he needed much more than power to defeat his enemies.

The humans had tried sending their large metal machines to oust him from his claim. His powers found easy purchase on their metal carapaces, and they quickly retreated. The wreckage still littered the island in some places, rusted from disuse and exposure to the elements. Once there had been a brief skirmish with an especially large aircraft, but it had escaped the fate of its smaller brethren.

Since then, he had been repeatedly using his various abilities on the island's environment, as the various blackened swathes of ground attested to. He could sustain his Lightning Breath for longer periods of time, and his Orb Lightning attack had gained enough power to destroy large boulders. Lightning stuck the ground a few meters away as he lashed his tail in frustration, there was something causing his restlessness, but he knew not what.

* * *

Space Godzilla returned to his own body, unsatisfied with not being able to find the source of this power on Earth. '_Go, find it_,' a presence said to him unbidden in his mind. He growled, he would not follow the orders of another, much less when he couldn't see or sense them. He cast his mind about, trying to find the intruder, but they withdrew just as quickly as they appeared.

Another stream of red-orange energy impacted the lunar surface as Space Godzilla vented his anger, this same presence had been appearing on and off for some time now, trying to get him to go to Earth. Now he had a reason to go to Earth, to investigate this power he had found, not following the orders of this mysterious presence.

* * *

She purred to herself in delight, things were going to plan. Space Godzilla was preparing to go to Earth even as she watched, to go and investigate that presence she had detected. Once he was close enough, she could view what was exactly inside that storm system for herself.

**A/N: Who is this mysterious manipulator, and what does she want with the two sons of Biollante? Freaky.**

**So, if anyone's wondering, the explosion should trigger where in the continuity for the Godzilla movies this will be taking place in, it is the events preceding Godzilla vs. Destoroyah.**

**Well, see you all next time!**


End file.
